


Sanctify the Preacher Man

by AgentDianeEvans



Series: Uppers and Downers [2]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Nine Inch Nails, Preacher Man, Religion reference, drug mention, song mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is dressed up as the Preacher Man and filtering his sermons in a line from the bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctify the Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title and idea reference Sanctified by Nine Inch Nails

Sanctify (Verb) 1: to set apart to a sacred purpose or to religious use

Being forced to dress up as the Preacher Man means that tonight, Dan is Holy. Anything he touches is now blessed; his words are all wrapped up into a sermon. And Dan has found a way to sanctify something on his own terms. He is standing in the bathroom of the club. After locking the door he pulls the bible out from under his preacher's cloak and places it slowly onto the sink. Glancing up at the scratched and filth covered mirror, he studies his own reflection. His hand, unconsciously trembling slightly, rubs against his nose. His fingers linger to run along his gums. 

He is looking into the eyes of a Holy man.

Dan reaches again into his robes and pulls out a small metal pill fob and slowly opens it, revealing white powder. The preacher man smiles and bends down to carefully pour a line of the dust onto the bible. Dan stands upright again and closes his eyes before leaning back down, pulling a tenner from his pocket, and carefully rolling it into a hollow tube. The preacher clears his nose and puts the bill inside one of his nostrils and closes his eyes as he runs the tube across the cocaine. Inhaling every ounce of the powder.

He is making snow angels.

 

His whole body goes stiff as he takes a deep breath. The cocaine running through his veins, every blood vessel swimming in white powder. His mind slowing to an almost stop as he sits up straight again. The mirror is altering itself and the preacher man is grinning like mad now. Dan looks at his hands, trembling against the Holy book. He is now ready to deliver his sermon. He is now a man of God. He picks up his bible, with the beautiful gold trim along the pages, and checks to make sure he hasn't left any trace of his communion. He then places it back inside the robes along with his tiny silver offering. 

He stares at the Preacher again in the mirror. His hands rubbing alongside his face. There is a pounding noise outside

As his loyal disciples call out his name.

 

"And for their sakes I sanctify myself, that they also might be sanctified through the truth." John 17:19


End file.
